


Tart

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Embarrassment, Fetish Clothing, Lingerie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Tart

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14133507#t14133507)

“It doesn’t fit right,” James whines through the bathroom door.

“It just needs a few adjustments, babe,” Teddy reassures, trying not to sound impatient.

“Do I look like a fucking seamstress, Ted?”

“Just come out, will you? I can sort it out for you.”

A tense pause, the lock clicks and the door opens slowly, reluctantly.

He’s right, it doesn’t quite fit. Black lace with red flower details covers his nipples and trails down, fanning out into a frilly skirt around his hips.

“So, you gonna sort it out?” James grumbles.

“Fuck no,” Teddy growls, dragging James to the bedroom.


End file.
